


Somebody I Used To Know

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood?, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, rating because there is one tiny fight scene and one guy dies...so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets somebody in an alley that he hasn't seen in a very long time. Someone he thought was dead. Oneshot. Not meant for anything. I just felt a spark of inspiration. I don't think it's very good, but tell me what you think anyway :)</p><p>I might turn this into a series if you guys like it and if I have the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

**Somebody I Used to Know**

Chapter 1:

Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse was happy with her life. Sure it had its ups and downs, but what life doesn't? It had been ten years since S.H.I.E.L.D had given Bobbi her life back. She had been working undercover, pretending to be a girl named Jessica Moore. She was investigating a man named Sam Winchester and his connection to the supernatural. She hadn't got very far with him, but that was okay, it was designed to be a long haul undercover operation.

Bobbi remembered the fire and how it burned her skin. Stuck to the ceiling of her apartment wasn't really how she planned on going out, but after lots of not-so-legal operations and a few spells here and there, Bobbi was herself again. It only took three years to get back on her feet. The last thing Bobbi expected was to come face-to-face with the man she had been investigating. The man who thought she was dead.

Sam stared at Bobbi and took in her appearance. "Jessica?" He murmured in shock. She wasn't the Jessica he remembered. Her hair was brown and she was wearing a cat-suit. She had two metal night-sticks in her hands; they still had a bit of blood on them.

"Sam." Bobbi breathed in reply. Suddenly, two Hydra agents dropped from above them. Bobbi reacted immediately, smacking one across the face and shoving him into one of the buildings in the alley before turning and snapping the other guy's neck. Sam stared wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice almost breaking.

The sound of Bobbi's radio shattered the silence. "Mockingbird, do you copy? Mockingbird?" Came Coulson's voice. Bobbi released a shaky breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Bobbi reached up and answered her radio. "Yeah, I'm fine. I copy. There are two Hydra goons in the alley I'm in. One dead, one unconscious. Can you give me a minute?" Bobbi asked.

There was a pause. "Sure. Over and out." Coulson replied.

Bobbi turned to Sam. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Bobbi said, her voice cracking slightly. "You were so sweet and funny. After I burned on the ceiling, after they got me out, they wouldn't let me see you. They wouldn't let me say sorry. It took me three years to get back on my feet. I-I am so sorry Sam."

Sam pursed his lips, one single tear falling down his face. "Was any of it real?" He asked, wiping the tear away. "I loved you Jess, I loved you so much. If that's even your real name."

"Bobbi," Bobbi said, cutting Sam off. "My name is Bobbi."

"Bobbi?" Sam asked.

"It's short for Barbara. Look, it was real Sam, it was very real. That was part of the reason why they wouldn't let me see you, because I was falling in love with my target. I was falling in love with you. I was compromised" Bobbi said. A tear fell down her face. "I wish I could take it back."

Sam swallowed. "You burned?" Sam asked, meeting Bobbi's eyes.

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah, I did. On the ceiling of our apartment." Bobbi replied. She chuckled humourlessly. "Wasn't the best night of my life."

"Yeah it wouldn't have been," Sam said, then he shrugged. "If it's any consolation, if it makes you feel less guilty. I could have saved you. I had been dreaming about you death, for days before if happened. I just thought they were nightmares."

Bobbi laughed. "So you are connected to the supernatural!" Bobbi said. "That's why I was there. I was investigating you. For supernatural activity."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. He chuckled. "Well, I haven't have any visions like that for about eight years."

Bobbi smiled. "Really? What caused you to have visions anyway?" Bobbi asked, genuinely curious.

"When I was exactly six months old, a demon named Azazel put some demon blood in my mouth, giving me demon powers." Sam said. "When the demon died, so did my powers… mostly."

Bobbi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'mostly'?" Bobbi asked.

Sam rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I kind of became addicted to demon blood. It gave me powers and strength and so on." Sam said. "I became a bit of a junky, but I've been clean for about five years."

"At least you're clean now." Bobbi said kindly.

Sam nodded. He sighed. "So, what have you been up to?" Sam asked her.

Bobbi grinned at him. "That's classified."

"So if you told me, you'd have to kill me?" Sam asked, grinning back.

"Pretty much!" Bobbi laughed.

There was a rattle from something around the corner. Bobbi pulled out her pen and grabbed Sam's arm. "This is my personal number." Bobbi said. She looked up at him and smiled. She pulled him down slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me sometime, if you want to." She said. And then Bobbi turned and ran off down the alley.

Dean came up behind Sam. "Who was that?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Just somebody that I used to know." Sam replied. He turned from Dean and headed for the Impala. 


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I did it! I gave into peer pressure and wrote another chapter. Please don't expect another one soon, I have a lot of shit on my plate, so...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Now that Simmons was secure and now she was no longer undercover, Bobbi decided to go back to being blonde. Being a brunette just felt wrong. It wasn’t her. She got back to her quarters at the Playground, and immediately changed.

 

Waiting for the bleach to work allowed Bobbi some time to think. Seeing Sam again had really messed with her. It made her chest ache. She had missed him so much. His dimples. His crappy need to eat healthy. That fact that he was taller than her. Bobbi had loved him. She had told the debriefers that much after the mission ended, when Bobbi was healthy enough for interrogation. Bobbi figured that was why they never let her see Sam again. Hell, Bobbi didn’t even know if he was still alive. They had sealed all his files, so she couldn’t access them.

 

Despite that, Bobbi had managed to slowly get over Sam. She got married. Got divorced. And now, blast from the past, Sam was there. Standing right in front of her. She couldn’t get her mind off Sam’s face when he saw her snap that Hydra agent’s neck. Somewhere between impressed and horrified.

 

Well, it definitely showed him that she wasn’t Jess anymore. Bobbi wished she could just go back to being Jessica again. But it just wasn’t possible. That cover had long since been blown. If Sam wanted to see her, he would have to see her for Bobbi, not Jessica. Jessica was gone, and she wasn’t coming back.

 

That thought had made Bobbi freeze. Maybe going back to blonde and curly wasn’t the best idea.

\--

 

Sam toyed with the phone in his hand, debating whether or not he should call her. Jessica. Bobbi. Whatever her name was. All Sam knew was that she wasn’t the woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Jessica had been a mask, a cover. She hadn’t been real. Sam wasn’t sure if he even wanted to get to know this woman. But she was still Jess. She had to be, somehow. It couldn’t have all be an act. Bobbi said that it had been real, the love she felt for him was real. But how could he believe her?

 

Sam had told Dean everything. Dean was automatically distrustful, but Sam thought that was a little hypocritical, considering his relationship with Castiel. Sam sighed. He would call her. See if she even wanted to see him.

 

Sam unlocked his phone and dialled Bobbi’s number.

 

“Morse.” Came Bobbi’s voice over the receiver.

 

“Hey Bobbi, it’s Sam.” Sam said, his voice wavering slightly.

 

Sam heard Bobbi swallow, somewhat nervously. “Hey Sam.” Bobbi replied, though her voice was full of warmth. “What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime soon?” Sam asked, his heart in his throat.

 

“Yeah, Sam! I would love to!” Bobbi said, her voice sounded earnest. “Where do you want to meet?”

 

“Well, I’m happy to meet anywhere? Where are you, if you’re allowed to tell me?” Sam asked, a smile forming on his face.

 

Bobbi chuckled softly. “I’m in Massachusetts. Where are you?” Bobbi asked.

 

“Roanoke, Virginia.” Sam replied. “I’m working a case with my brother.”

 

“A case?” Bobbi asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, we’re staking out a vampire nest, figuring out how many there are before we take them out.” Sam replied cautiously.

 

Bobbi chuckled. “How do you actually kill a vampire?” Bobbi asked in amusement.

 

Sam sighed inaudibly, confused as to why Bobbi was making a joke out of it. “Beheading.” Sam replied shortly.

 

Bobbi fell silent. “Wow. Sounds messy.” Bobbi replied.

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” He agreed.

 

Bobbi cleared her throat. “Could-could I come with? See how it’s done?” Bobbi asked.

 

“You wanna come on a hunt with us?” Sam asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah. I wanna see how you work, what you do. Don’t worry, I won’t get hurt.” Bobbi replied, a hopeful note in her voice.

 

Sam shrugged. “Sure. I’ll ask Dean, but I’m sure he would be cool with you tagging along with us.” Sam replied.

 

“Great. Well, can I come to you tomorrow?” Bobbi asked.

 

“Sure. We’re staying at the Roanoke Inn, just off the main road. Room 213.” Sam replied.

 

“Okay. See you then.” Bobbi replied and hung up.

\--

 

Bobbi’s heart was pounding after she hung up the phone with Sam. What she was doing was so against regulations, but for the most part, Bobbi didn’t really care.

 

She raced out of her quarters and immediately went to find Coulson.

 

“Coulson?” Bobbi asked, knocking on Coulson’s office door.

 

“Come in!” Came Coulson’s voice.

 

“Hey Coulson. I was wondering if I could take a couple of personal days.” Bobbi asked.

 

Coulson frowned. “What for?”

 

Bobbi swallowed. “I need to check up on something. Someone from my past is back and I need to settle things with them.” Bobbi replied.

 

“Do you need back-up?” Coulson asked.

 

Bobbi shook her head. “No. This is something simple.” Bobbi answered.

 

Coulson nodded. “Alright then. I can spare you for a couple of days. You have 72 hours. Let me know if you need more time.”

 

Bobbi smiled. “Thanks Coulson.” Bobbi said, turning and leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

\--

 

“Stop pacing, man! You’ll wear out the carpet!” Dean snapped. “She’ll get here when she gets here.”

 

Sam paused. “I don’t understand why I am so nervous! I mean, we lived together for more than a year! Hell, I was going to propose to her!” Sam said, turning to his brother.

 

Dean scoffed. “Uh, let’s think Sammy. You’re nervous because the woman you were going to marry, the love of your life, is suddenly not dead, has been alive all along and is apparently a superspy. Frankly, I am not surprised that you’re nervous. Fuck, I’d be nervous!” Dean replied. “Now, sit down and shut up!”

 

Sam scowled at his brother, but his retort was cut off by a knock on the door to their room. “Hello? Sam?” Bobbi called out.

 

Sam turned to the door, took a deep breath and then opened the door. “Hey J…Bobbi. It’s good to see you again.” Sam said, moving slightly to let her in. Sam closed his eyes as Bobbi breezed past him so he could collect himself. It was one thing to see her again, but it was a whole new ballpark for her to be here, walking and talking. Her hair was back to the way he remembered it being. Hell, she even smelled exactly the same.

 

Dean stood up and walked towards Bobbi. “So, you’re not dead.” Dean stated.

 

“Evidently.” Bobbi replied.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know you put Sam through Hell, right?” Dean said, glaring at Bobbi.

 

Bobbi sighed. “Trust me, it wasn’t my idea either.” Bobbi replied.

 

“Trust you? I doubt it.” Dean said, meeting Bobbi’s eye. “What happened to you? How did you get out of that room alive? I saw you burn.”

 

“The best medicine available. Plus a bit of magic. Thank the government for that. They acknowledge that the supernatural exists, but won’t do anything about it.” Bobbi said, returning Dean’s stare.

 

“Then what were you doing? Why were you watching Sam, if the government doesn’t get involved?” Dean demanded.

 

Bobbi sighed. “I’m not sure. From what I have been told, Sam needed a threat assessment done on him immediately. There were rumours that Sam Winchester was in on something big and potentially evil. I was sent to check it out.” Bobbi replied. “Of course, the demon who burned me didn’t know that I was a government plant. Of course, that didn’t matter. I was in the way and had to be taken care of.”

 

Dean frowned. “What about the Apocalypse? Didn’t the government know that that was going down?” Dean asked.

 

“That’s above my pay grade, but I think they knew about it. I doubt they believed that there was anything that they could do to stop it.” Bobbi replied.

 

“Speaking of pay grade, how high is your clearance?” Dean asked, stepping closer to Bobbi.

 

“Higher than Black Ops. I’m an officer. A ranking officer.” Bobbi replied.

 

Sam sighed. “Are we done with the 20 questions? Look, after we kill all those vamps, we can have a sit down and we will tell you everything and you can tell us everything.” Sam said, stepping between his brother and, well, ex.

 

Dean nodded. “Fine.” Dean replied, picking up his bag and leaving the room, not sparing Bobbi a second glance.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s overprotective behaviour. “Okay, the first thing you need to know about vampires is that they are very fast and very strong. One drop of their blood ingested by a human will turn you. Dead Man’s blood slows them down, kind of like poison. They can only be killed by chopping their heads off or with a special colt revolver.” Sam replied. “Machete is usually the best weapon.”

 

Bobbi nodded. “That seems pretty straight forward. Anything else?” Bobbi asked.

 

“We attack them during the day because even though sunlight doesn’t hurt them, the brightness of it does distract them. Makes it easier for us. Since you like using night-sticks so much, using a machete will be fairly easy for you.” Sam added.

 

Bobbi grinned. “Definitely. Okay, off we go?” Bobbi asked.

 

Sam nodded, ushering Bobbi out of the room and into the hallway before following after Dean down to the Impala.

 

Bobbi raised an eyebrow at the muscle car. “She’s beautiful. I haven’t seen a ’67 Chevy Impala in such good condition in a long while.” Bobbi said, inspecting the car. She looked up and grinned at Sam. “She must be Dean’s, since you don’t know anything about cars.”

 

Sam chuckled. “I’m not quite as useless as I used to be.” Sam retorted, sliding into the front seat of the Impala.

 

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and smiled slightly to himself. Perhaps Bobbi wasn’t so bad if she liked his Baby.

\--

 

The trip made to the decrepit house where the vampires were, was made in silence. Bobbi didn’t know what to say to break the awkwardness that had filled the car. Bobbi really wanted to prove to Sam that she was a decent person, even if she wasn’t Jess. She thought the easiest way to do that would probably save Dean’s life, as it would gain not only Sam’s trust, but Dean’s too. Bobbi cursed herself. She shouldn’t be trying to break this down as if it were just another mission. This was Sam and Dean. They were real people. Not targets given to her by the government to learn and then exploit. But Bobbi had been an agent for so long, did she even know how to act like a normal person anymore?

 

Dean parked outside of the isolated house, moving quickly to get his supplies out of the boot of the Impala. He handed Bobbi a machete.

 

“Could I have two?” Bobbi asked. “I work better with two.”

 

Dean sighed, but handed her another one. “Okay, this is how we’re going to do this. Bobbi, you take the basement. Rescue any humans they have down there. Kill any who have blood all over their mouths. It’s too late for them. Me and Sam will take the ground floor up. Be alert. We don’t know how many vampires there are in this place.” Dean ordered.

 

Bobbi nodded. “Right.” She peered over the car. “There is a basement window. I slip in through there and work my way up to meet you.”

 

She walked around the car and walked with deliberation towards the basement window.

 

Sam and Dean couldn’t see what she was doing, but a second later, they saw that Bobbi had managed to open the window without breaking it, avoiding any attention. The moment she dropped herself in, Sam and Dean headed for the front and back doors.

 

At first, they didn’t encounter any vampires, but when they moved further into the house, they found that the sitting room had three vampires watching tv.

 

Dean nodded to Sam and they both entered the sitting room quietly.

 

Sam pulled back his machete and swung it down, cutting off one of the vampire’s heads while Dean killed the other one. Sam quickly distracted the third vampire, giving Dean the chance to dispatch it.

 

“Should one of us go down and check on Bobbi?” Sam asked.

 

“Nah, she’s a grown woman. She can handle herself.” Dean replied.

 

“Damn right I can.” Bobbi said, walking up behind them, her face splattered with blood. “There were three vampires down there.”

 

Dean scoffed. “And you killed them all by yourself?” Dean said in disbelief.

 

Bobbi arched an eyebrow. “I know some moves.” Bobbi replied, holding both of her machetes at the ready. “Shall we clear the next level?”

 

Sam smirked, amused by how Dean had underestimated Bobbi. Sam hadn’t. He’d seen her take out those two dudes in the alley way. “Sure.” Sam said. “Lead the way.”

 

Bobbi grinned, spinning her machetes around as she turned, and headed for the stair that led upwards. The brothers quickly followed her.

 

There were four vampires up here, lounging about on couches and beds. They leapt to their feet when they saw the three humans enter the room.

 

“You’re a bit outnumbered, hunters.” One of the vampires said, smirking.

 

Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “Please, we’re more than enough for you. We already killed everybody down stairs.”

 

The vampire’s smirk faltered. “All five?” He asked.

 

Bobbi shook her head. “No.” She said. “There were six.”

 

The vampire became enraged. “Kill them!” The vampire snapped.

 

The other three vampires lunged themselves at Bobbi, Sam and Dean.

 

Bobbi was too quick, too well trained for the vampires. She moved as if she too had super strength. She spun, and killed one vampire, then used the furniture around her to force her forward, cutting off the vampire leader’s head. Bobbi landed easily, spinning around to check if Sam and Dean needed help, but they had killed the other two easily.

 

Bobbi looked up at Sam and Dean. “I thought this hunting stuff was supposed to be hard?” Bobbi said, slightly breathless, but more than amused.

 

Sam laughed. “Well, you just seem to be a natural.” Sam replied.

 

Dean scoffed. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Bobbi nodded. “Yeah, I need a shower. I’ve got blood on my face.”

 

“Well, be warned. Our hotel isn’t exactly the Hilton.” Dean said, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Believe me when I say, I have been in worse places.” Bobbi said, grinning at the brothers.

 

Dean snorted. “You know what Bobbi? You’re not too bad.”


End file.
